


The Unforgettable

by Tumblrbuddies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumblrbuddies/pseuds/Tumblrbuddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Dean and Sam had died while Castiel had lived on? Especially if it was hinted that Dean and Sam had been given another chance. Even more so if it was Castiel's fault that the Winchesters had died. This is a story about love, pain, betrayal, and forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this isn't really chapter one but more so of just a taste of the fanfic, almost like a prologue. If you like it please leave a comment or kudos so I know I'm not writing for no reason. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy this small smudget of it.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters

        Castiel sat on a park bench staring ahead in complete wonder. It had been 26 years since the Winchesters had died, and it had been entirely his fault. He had used most of his grace just to ensure they had been given a second chance and by now he was basically almost human.

        For the past 26 years Castiel had been searching as much as he could for Sam and Dean. There were still no signs of Dean at all, but he had managed to find Sam around a year ago. Surprisingly when he had found Sam he had already remembered everything from his previous life. He also had told Castiel that he wanted nothing to do with that life; he was satisfied with being a lawyer and living his life safe. At 24 years old he had graduated from Stanford at top of his class and was currently one of the best lawyers in the area. It was the dream he always had wanted and he finally got it.

        The only thing that wasn’t what Sam wanted was that he didn’t have a family. Sam had grown up in an orphanage since his parents had died in a car crash when he was not even a year old. He had been told that he had a sibling that had been adopted but never had attempted to find them, just because he knew the chances of finding said sibling were slim. Even after he got his memories back he assumed his older sibling was, much like the old life, also Dean. And knowing Dean… Dean wouldn’t want to live a safe life, he never had. Fighting monsters had been Dean's thing. It kept him going and Sam didn’t want that so Castiel had agreed to leave him be, but it was mainly because their deaths had been his fault. Strangely enough Sam didn’t mind since now he had the life he had wanted.

        Castiel thought back to Sam’s first reaction when he saw him. He had been driving and stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank. Once Castiel had gotten out of the car he noticed a remarkably tall man starring at him in slight shock and horror. Judging by his reaction and by his eyes, you really can see someone’s soul by their eyes, he knew it was Sam instantly. The first thing Castiel did was forget about filling his car and hurrying over to the mortified Sam; It was clear Sam remembered everything. “Sam, I know what you’re thinking and I’m sorry that I ended up-“ Castiel had begun to say but he was snapped out of his daydream memory by the sound of a very familiar engine roaring to life.

        He instantly jumped up and turned around to face the opposite side of the bench where the 1967 chevy impala had been parked only to discover that someone had gotten in the front seat and hotwired it. Castiel might be mainly human but he still did have his wings, even if most of his feathers have fallen, he could still use them. After a few moments Castiel focused the last of his angel mojo and zapped into the impala’s backseat feeling like he had been punched in the throat as he gasped for breath.

        The man in the front seat had just begun driving the car away and was checking the back mirror as Castiel had appeared causing him to sputter in shock. “Son of a bitch- how did you do that?” The man stared at the man through the back mirror with his familiar green eyes before looking to focus on the road in front of him and park the car. This car was too nice to accidentally crash, it was needless to say, a classic. Plus he didn’t know what this guy was capable of and he could run if he needed to. How the hell does someone appear out of nowhere?

        Castiel observed the man’s green eyes suddenly feeling very surprised. Out of all the ways to find him it would be from him trying to steal his car. “You don’t remember do you?” Castiel asked tilting his head ever so slightly. Maybe it was possible he at least had gained some of his memories back, it would make this easier for Castiel afterall.

        Once the car was safely parked he turned to face Castiel with a look of confusion. “What do you mean I don’t remember? I’ve never seen you before in my li-” Dean began but was cut off as he let out an audible gasp and held his head before everything went black.


End file.
